


Necking In the Front Seat

by Poochee



Series: Teen!AU [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, Launt, M/M, Making Out, Nervous!Niki is always cute, Prompt Fill, Right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I fancy you,” James blurts out one day, nibbling on the end of his pencil with a stupid lovesick grin on his face, and he almost looks bashful, “A lot. More than I should, really.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He’s joking, Niki thinks as he looks up from their notes. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necking In the Front Seat

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Prompt: hight school au. First date, Niki's a bit nervous because is his first day with a guy, a very popular guy and an asshole whom him fell in love: James Hunt. All started as a bet, but then Niki realized that James likes Niki as well. Bonus: they go to an drive-in cinema. (I hope this be helpful)
> 
> the last of my prompts from tumblr! :c poo  
> but expect another ficlet, I have one brewing in my mind, haha

 

James had made his feelings obvious from the very start, even if Niki hadn’t understood or even noticed at the time. He honestly thought James was merely being friendly and not acting so much like an asshole like he usually did, since none of his friends were around when they were together.

So, when Niki had agreed to tutor him for Maths (he was failing  _horribly_ ), James had shown up that first afternoon with a simple chocolate bar and offered it to him with a little smile. Niki had thought it as a little payment, a simple gesture of ‘thank you’ without having or wanting to say it, and he had taken it with a small smile to reflect the blond’s.

But as the weeks passed, every two hours after school in the library by themselves for five days a week, James grew more and more infatuated with that Austrian with the cute overbite.

All without Niki knowing. Honestly, he had to have been  _blind_  not to notice the lingering looks or ridiculous excuses for touching.

Niki just wasn’t used to having someone actually  _like_  him. And he didn’t know whether to like or hate James. He was an asshole half of the time, going on about different girls he wanted to fuck and how ‘pathetic’ some people were, but he had another side, too, like most people. James was passionate, refusing to give up after tackling the same question for a third time, and he could be caring. It was safe to say that the chocolate bar hadn’t been the last of the sweets Niki received from the Brit.

He even got little pink marshmallow Peeps the day after Valentine’s.

“I fancy you,” James blurts out one day, nibbling on the end of his pencil with a stupid lovesick grin on his face, and he almost looks  _bashful_ , “A lot. More than I should, really.”

He’s joking, Niki thinks as he looks up from their notes.

“Let’s go watch a movie this weekend. My treat. 8 o’clock sound right?”

It was a date. A date, with the popular asshole named James Hunt.

Niki’s first date with a  _guy_.

“Uh,” Niki had replied smartly, blue eyes wide as he stared at the other boy across from him, trying to keep the colour from his cheeks, “I…--no, I can’t, I have…things….” What was he supposed to say?  _Yes_? James is super popular and this  _had_  to be a joke.

James simply leans forward in his seat, pencil forgotten on the paper, “Alright, how about this,” he began, and Niki gives him the best unimpressed look he could muster at the time, because of  _course_  this would turn into some sort of bet between them, “If I get a B on Friday’s exam, you have to let me take you out. Just once.”

“B+,” Niki says after a moment, and James frowns momentarily before he nods, agreeing.

“B+.”

\--

The following Wednesday, James looks absolutely smug as he walks into the library after school, and he places his exam down right on Niki’s open textbook.

B fucking plus.

Oh, what did he get himself into?

“8 o’clock, Niki-dear?”

“Fine.”

\--

It’s Friday evening and Niki Lauda’s fussing over his hair in the mirror five minutes before James’ scheduled to pick him up. He’d brushed his teeth  _twice_ , pulled on a simple brown blazer he hasn’t worn in months, and now his curls aren’t staying put and James’ going to be here any minute--James Hunt, for clarification, is the most attractive guy in  _school_. Niki had to look at least decent for this.

There’s a honk outside then, and Niki rushes to his window to peek out from behind the curtains.

It’s James’ undeniable Mini parked outside, and Niki feels like a fool for realizing how fast he had rushed over, and now there’s butterflies in his stomach. He sneaks out through the front door and makes his way towards the car.

This was a stupid thing to agree to.

And when James comments on how nice he looks when he slides into the little vehicle, Niki feels like a fool, again, for holding back a smile.

\--

James takes him to the drive-in, not the cinema, for their movie.

“Drink? Popcorn?” The blond offers once they’re settled in with the speakers, looking over at Niki with an easy smile from his position behind the driver’s seat.

Niki’s almost pressed against the passenger door, sitting straight and proper, obviously tense. Were people from school here? Would they care or notice? He looks away from the screen playing commercials and over to James, pressing his lips together before shaking his head ‘no’.

“I’ll go grab us some, be right back.”

Of course the asshole wouldn’t listen to him.

And now he’s alone in the Mini. Sighing, Niki relaxes against the seat and reaches up to drag his hands down his face slowly. He honestly doesn’t know how to feel about this, but he’s definitely nervous. Being with James,  _alone_ , in the library was easy. He liked it. No one was there to see them, to judge when they laughed together or when James gave him dopey looks and Niki pretended not to notice. But here, they were exposed, like a camera’s film. There wasn’t a darkroom to keep them safe and secure—they could be easily ruined out here, by rumours and gossip.

Before he could think about it anymore, James opens up his side and slides in easily, giving Niki one of his charming grins as he hands him a paper bucket of buttered popcorn, “Here,” he says as he slams the door shut, steadying the speaker hanging from the window.

“Uh, thanks,” Niki mutters as he takes the bucket he didn’t want.

“Oh, so you  _can_  talk outside of school,” James teases, taking a sip of his Pepsi-Cola with a playful smirk.

Niki forms the usual little glare at him and sticks a piece of popcorn on his tongue, getting settled on his side of the car again.

\--

Niki honestly has no idea what the movie’s about, as he’s been investing his focus into the popcorn on his lap and the fact that James has inched closer to him by at least five inches within the past fifteen minutes. Their thighs are almost touching now, and Niki pretends not to notice how James moves his arm so it’s draped over the back of his seat comfortably.

He does shift a little when James’ hand disappears into the bucket on his lap to grab a handful of popcorn, which he stuffs into his mouth unceremoniously, all while his eyes remained focused on the screen.

It isn’t even halfway over yet and Niki feels restless. He jumps when James’ knee bumps against his own, nodding when James whispers an apology under his breath, even though he does it again.

Niki places another piece of popcorn onto his tongue before looking over and offering the bucket to James, who takes it and sets it out of the way. When he comes back, he’s closer,  _much_  closer, and Niki fidgets.

“Can I kiss you now?” James murmurs into his ear softly.

Niki nods again, unable to find words.

And just like that, James is kissing him. His lips are surprisingly soft and warm, and just the littlest bit chapped from the wind, but Niki swears his heart’s going to beat right on out of his chest, if his face doesn’t explode first.

He’s stiff as a board when James chuckles softly, warm fingers finding his jaw as he’s pulling back a mere inch to speak, “Niki, relax, I just want to make out a little…”

Make out. A little.

As stupid as this decision might be, Niki gives his consent before James is pressing their lips together again, and Niki’s eyes flutter closed as he begins to timidly kiss back.

Now, this is far from his first kiss. Marlene has kissed him various times already, and it had been quite nice, but the faint burn of stubble against stubble caught Niki off guard just a bit.

And he definitely jumps when he feels James’ tongue swiping along his bottom lip, but he parts his lips slowly to allow the blond inside, tasting everything that’s James on his tongue.

“You taste like butter,” he whispers against the Brit’s lips, eyes still closed as he tries to make himself stop blushing so hard.

James chuckles and presses their foreheads together, that arm on the seat was now wrapped around his shoulders, “I can feel your blush on my face. Is this your first time…?”

“No,” Niki says hurriedly, finally opening his eyes to stare back into those blue depths, because the last thing he wants is James’ ego to swell thinking he’s Niki’s first kiss.

The blond cocks a brow and Niki fidgets once more.

“First time making out with a guy,” he finally admits in a mutter.

“Mine, too,” James grins, and Niki can’t help but to fight back his own.

“Kiss me again, Hunt,” he murmurs, gathering enough nerve to reach up and pull James close by the collar of his shirt.

\--

The movie’s over and people are leaving when James finally lifts his head up, peering out of the window curiously.

“I think the film’s ended, Niki.” He states, licking his kiss-swollen lips as he feels Niki nipping at his throat playfully.

The brunet is currently underneath him, has been for the last half hour, his legs spread to have James settled between them, and they’re both sporting flagging erections.

“That’s nice,” Niki murmurs distractedly against the blond’s skin, and James chuckles softly, wondering where that shy little Austrian at the beginning of their date had run off too.

He doesn’t ask.


End file.
